


Meeting Martha

by CountessEricka



Series: Drericka Appreciation Week 2018 (DAW2018) [3]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drericka, Ericka finds Martha's painting and gets severely emotional, F/M, First Kiss, He obviously begs to differ, She doesn't think she's important to Drac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Day Three: First KissAfter exploring every part of the hotel, Ericka encounters a room that's obviously close to Dracula's heart. She talks to someone special.





	Meeting Martha

She never intended to stumble upon the painting. Only adjusting to her new home, Ericka wasn't keen on finding something in particular. However, when she did spot the object, Ericka couldn't help but feel content that she did.

Ericka stood still for a while, gazing at the elegantly painted portrait. Her blue eyes, sparkling with wonder and despair, engaged with the strokes of the woman's brown hues that complimented her curly hair perfectly. Frowning, she wished for at least a single movement from the figure in the portrait. For that fulfilled smile to transform into a grin.

Dracula's wife was _beautiful_.

A lump formed in her throat. _I could never compare to her beauty._

Fiddling with her fingertips, somewhat guilty for thinking such things, Ericka bowed her head. "So..." she chuckled nervously, "you're Martha."

The smile seemed almost threatening - although intended no harm whatsoever.

"Dracula hasn't told me about you much, but Mavis gave me enough backstory to who you were," Ericka smiled, "and I just want to tell you...how much I admire you."

Something wedged inside her throat. Gulping away the despair, Ericka continued, "What you did for them is incredible, and I can't possibly describe how brave you were to...sacrifice your life for them."

She paused, clenching her eyes shut and reopening them.

"I saved them too, you know? My great-grandfather, Van Helsing - yeah, crazy, I know - tried to kill him." Ericka cradled her legs, frowning upon the mention of her surname. "But, that feeling...the _Zing_ , told me to save him. I couldn't watch him die...I couldn't let _Mavis_ watch him die."

Inhaling, she stood from the stool and clasped her hands together. "And please, I don't want you to think that I'm taking Drac away from you because we Zinged. You're his first Zing, and I understand how important you were to him. I could," her voice cracked, "could never compare to his first love."

Those words staked her heart. A twinge of jealousy grasped her mind, causing her to chew her lip slightly and clasp onto her arm. She wouldn't, however, let that overshadow her love. All she wanted was to support Dracula; she couldn't feel neglected in her own relationship for the rest of her lifetime.

Lips pressing together, Ericka finally said, "But, I promise, I'll make him happy for you, and for me. Happier than any other being in the universe. He won't have to feel lonely anymore, or stuck in the past, which nobody needs. I learned that the hard way."

Before leaving the room, Ericka placed her palm across the creamy-coloured strokes of Martha's hand. She smiled, "Sleep tight."

His wife's smile plastered into her mind as Ericka left the room. Hopefully the corridor carried around fresh air, her mind couldn't handle the boiling temperature alongside her aggravating thoughts. But, she felt lighter. Ericka wished to know what Martha looked like ever since Drac first mentioned her.

However, once she met a pair of bewildered eyes behind the door, Ericka wasn't so sure if that was the best idea.

"Drac..." Ericka's mouth dried. Her eyes flickered to the door, then back to him. Glancing anywhere but her Zing, she stuttered, "It's not...I-I was just–"

Her sentence was interrupted. Instead, Drac caught Ericka underneath her chin, bringing her warm lips towards his own.

She widened her eyes. This was their first _true_ kiss.

No force - just the tenderness that Ericka's heart ached for. She noticed how relaxed his face became. Her heart melted, adoring how his love for her emphasised through his passionate lips. With a relieved sigh, she clasped a fistful of Drac's shirt, pulling him closer. Even as different species, their lips fit perfectly together - like an abandoned lock finding its key. Which Ericka felt once she first caught sight of Dracula.

Once they broke apart - although desperate to connect again - Drac rested his palms around  her waist; his forehead leaned against Ericka's. He murmured, "You're _so_ important to me, don't you ever forget that."

Her face flushed, "Thank you...but, I know how much Martha means to you." Ericka cringed, believing her tone seemed too unsettling. "B-But, don't think that I hate that-"

"I know you don't, honeybat." Running his fingers through her soft hair, Dracula kissed her forehead and whispered with a small break inside his voice, "I love you, my sunflower. Forever."

His arms embraced her bewildered figure. Mouth agape, Ericka clenched her eyes shut as tears finally crept over the ledge of her eyes. She returned his hug, nestling within the comfort of Drac's cape.

Sighing in content, Ericka replied, "I love you, too."

Ericka claimed she wouldn't compare to Martha's importance, but at that moment, she felt _cherished_.


End file.
